Various types of party supplies and merchandising for birthday parties and the like are well known. For example, birthday party kits related to animated characters can be purchased at party supply stores, toy stores or other general merchandise stores. However, there is no known connection between the party supplies and the party venue. More particularly, there is no known connection between the party supplies and animations related to certain actions conducted at the venue.
Parties may be held at different places, including bowling centers. However, to date, such venues are not connected to any specific party supplies. For example, if a consumer purchases birthday party supplies at a party supply store, such items are not related to and bear no connection to the venue where the party is being held.